Megalomania
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Une humaine parmis tant d'autres. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un lourd passé et une intelligence hors du commun pour rester ici. Donne moi une chance." Et la face cachée de L. Mais il l'a toujours dit, qu'il n'était qu'un gamin mauvais perdant. "Aishiteru, ça veut dire pauvre idiote, n'est ce pas ? "Het/Yaoi (MattxMello) et OC. (Désolée pour le résumé médiocre).
1. Hello, how are you ? - Vocaloid

**Bienvenue dans le premier chapitre de Megalomania !**

**Cette fiction sera assez... lugubre ?**

**Le nombre de chapitre, n'est pas encore décidé, mais j'ai déjà une fin en tête.**

**Peut être que certain l'on remarqué, mais _Megalomania_ est le titre d'une chanson de Muse. Le nom de famille du personnage principal sera une manière de les créditer au générique. Chaque titre de chapitre sera le nom d'une chanson. En général, si vous voyez un texte écrit en italique, ce sera des paroles de la chanson que je glisserais à n'importe quel moment du chapitre. Je mettrais dans mon profil le lien dans la chanson avec si possible une interprétation à chaque fois que je sortirais un chapitre.**

**Les personnage sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Hello, How Are You ? - Vocaloid**

_1__986, 6 hivers._

« Gab ! Hurry up !

- Yes Daddy ! Je peux prendre un CD ?

- Le mot magique ?

- Please ? Dady-dear ?

- Ok... Il y a le CD des Barbapapas au 3e étage...»

Gab' grimpa sur l'échelle douteuse qui assurait l'accès à tous les étages de l'immense bibliothèque des Bellamy. On y trouvait de tout, romans, bandes-dessinées de toutes nationalités, magazines, cassettes audio et vidéo, livres d'images, dictionnaires, encyclopédies, et bien sur, des CDs. Du haut de ses 6 ans, la petite Gab' grimpa sur l'échelle titubante et promena ses petits doigts sur la 4e étagère. Barbapapa, Sonic Youth, Abba, Véronique Sanson, Queen, AC/DC, David Bowie, Michel Sardou, Blondie... Conclusion: ses parents n'avaient aucun sens du rangement. Son père voulait qu'elle emporte avec elle le CD d'un dessin animé niais, alors qu'elle avait en face d'elle des tonnes de groupes de rocks trépidants. S'assurant que son père ne la regardait pas, elle glissa AC/DC dans son sweet trop grand. En dessous, elle portait un tee-shirt blanc large et un jean... trop grand lui aussi. Cette tenue correspondait au reste d'elle même : de longs cheveux blonds jusque dans le bas du dos, lui retombant devant les yeux (uniquement quand ses parents n'étaient pas là). Si on la surnommait "la banane", ce n'était pas à cause de sa chevelure, mais du sourire qui restait en permanence accroché à son visage. Malheureusement, son père, vautour, avait prévu la ruse de sa fille et c'était caché là où il le pouvait, malgré sa grande taille.

« Tututut ! Tu me reposes ce CD tout de suite !

- Daddy ! Pas les Barbapapas !

- Tu ne pourrais pas écouter autre chose que ce genre de groupes ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'écoute autre chose ? Vous n'écoutez que ça, toi et maman !

- Bon, d'accord... Mais pas AC/DC ! C'est trop violent pour tes petites oreilles.. Prends Queen ! C'est très bien, ça, Queen !

- Thanks you, Daddy !

- Maintenant, dépêche toi, sinon, moi et maman on va rater l'avion !»

Gab descendit périlleusement de l'échelle, une main occupée par le CD de Queen et son Walkman (reposant sur la 2e étagère en partant du bas). Elle mit négligemment son sac à dos rapiécé sur son dos, beaucoup trop lourd pour elle, et enfila des baskets non lacées à la vitesse de l'éclair pour filer en courant dans les escaliers. Sur le seuil de la porte, elle embrassa une dernière fois ses parents avant leur départ.

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on t'accompagne en voiture jusque là bas ? interrogea sa mère, décoiffée par le vent et la précipitation.

- Non, Mum, j'irais à pied !

- Fait bien attention, tu m'appelles avec le téléphone de papy quand tu arrives, hein ?

- Yes, Mum. »

Gab fit un signe de main à ses parents, à moitié inquiétés et à moitié trop pressés pour s'occuper de leur fille à l'instant présent. Classe affaire ou pas, un avion, ça n'attends pas. C'est sous une pluie torrentielle et les petits traffic-jam (1) que la petite fille sautillait en courant au rythme de _We Will Rock You_ sur ses fines jambes, les cheveux dans le vent, sans regarder où elle allait, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire renverser. Ses pieds la guidait automatiquement à destination. Un grand manoir de pierre grise, entouré des murs et de la grille la plus impressionnante qu'elle n'aie jamais vu. A côté, une plaque dorée, où était gravé _Wammy's House. _Gab poussa l'imposante grille grinçante, puis sans prendre la penne de la refermer, elle couru vers le manoir. Elle salua d'une main les enfants jouant dans le jardin, en leur disant qu'elle les rejoignait après avoir posé son sac. Puis sans aucune discrétion, elle entra dans l'édifice et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller voir son grand-père. Il était dans le couloir des dortoirs, avec Quillsh.

« Fait moins de bruit, Gabrielle ! chuchota Roger.

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne dort à cette heure ci...

- C'est différent. Il y a un nouveau petit garçon un peu spécial, et il ne faut pas le déranger, ni le brusquer.

- Il est malade ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- Non, il n'est pas malade. Il a juste besoin de s'habituer un peu à sa nouvelle vie... Il s'appelle...

- L. conclu Quillsh.

- L ? C'est drôle comme nom. Mais ce n'est pas en restant enfermé qu'il va s'habituer !

- Tu crois que c'est toi qui va nous dire ce que l'on a à faire, petit chenapan ? Allez, file poser ton sac !

- D'accord, papy !

- Et en silence ! »

Comme une souris, elle fila dans son dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec ses amies de l'orphelinat. Elle fut surprise, qu' en ressortant, les deux doyens ne soient plus dans le couloir. Gab' avait une irrésistible envie d'aller voir ce L. Mais elle avait promis à ses parents de ne pas faire de bêtises. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, mais quand elle passa devant la porte où Quillsh et Roger étaient quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit. Elle découvrit une salle presque vide, n'ayant qu'un lit, au milieu, le dossier collé contre le mur du fond. Et une fenêtre, voilée de rideaux de velours, ne laissant aucune lumière passer. Contre le mur de gauche, une silhouette. Un garçon, d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, mordillant son pouce.

* * *

_Hello !_

Elle s'approchai, doucement. Le garçon semblait avoir peur. Il la regardait avec deux grands yeux noirs cernés, mais ses cheveux noirs non-coiffés lui en cachait une partie. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Il semblait se recroqueviller de plus en plus, et ses yeux étaient baissés.

« Bonjour »

Sans réponse.

« Je m'appelle Gabrielle. »

Toujours sans réponse.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Mais tu dois te sentir triste tout seul.

-...

- J'ai 6 ans. Ou plutôt, 6 hivers. J'ai entendu beaucoup de gens parler de leur âge en "étés", mais je préfère l'hiver, alors je trouvait ça drôle de changer de saison. Ma mère est française et mon père anglais. Je viens à la Wammy's House car ils sont très souvent en voyage d'affaires. Roger est mon grand-père. »

L haussa un sourcil. Elle avait une étrange manière de s'exprimer. Et un peu brusque, aussi. L commença à la considérer comme une de ces gêneurs de gamins, complètement stupides.

« Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des enfants de cet orphelinat. Je ne suis pas surdouée, je n'ai pas de grandes compétences et je ne suis pas plus intelligente qu'un enfant normal. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de devenir amis. »

Amis. Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans la tête du garçonnet. Elle avait quand même quelque chose de différents avec ces gamins. Il avait une quelque chose à lui dire. Une version polie de "fiches le camp". Mais pour être entièrement sûr de ses paroles, il devait s'assurer d'une chose. Il se leva. Il était grand et maigre. Son dos était courbé. Il se mit à quatre pattes devant Gabrielle et la regarda longuement. Une fillette aux cheveux gras tellement longs et mal coiffés, que ses yeux lui étaient invisibles. Des vêtements trop grands. Cette fille était elle humaine ? Elle ne s'habillait pas en rose, elle ne portait sûrement pas de robes ni de jupes, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était différent, et pourtant, elle lui avait parlé comme à n'importe qui d'autre. Même Quillsh ou Roger faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient en sa présence, ce n'était pas naturel. Les rares fois où il avait croisé d'autres enfants de la Wammy's House, ces derniers le regardaient avec à la fois incompréhension, dégout et orgueil. Quillsh le regardait avec tendresse mais avait toujours une lueur de précaution derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, comme une arrière pensée. Il voulait voir le regard de l'inconnue. Que cachait-elle derrière ce ton guilleret ? Un regard faux ? Orgueilleux ? Stupide ? Lui faisait-il pitié ? C'est alors que de ses doigts squelettiques, il attrapa entre son majeur, son index et son pouce, tel une pince, une mèche de cheveux de Gabrielle. Derrière se cachait un regard... sincère. Sans artifice. Ni compréhensif, ni l'inverse. Ni idiot, ni intelligent. Ni sympathique, ni antipathique. Ni plein d'amour, ni plein de dégout. Presque... normal. Mais il y avait un petit quelque chose... une lueur... Gabrielle sourit. Et à ce moment là, L s'est dit que si il en avait l'occasion un jour, il la surnommerait _The Banana._

Et il décida finalement de ne rien dire.

* * *

_How are you ?_

_Sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita_

_J'aimerais entendre un peu ta voix_

L s'assit près de Gabrielle. Plus détendu. Elle parlait, il l'écoutait. Gabrielle avait l'impression de parler à un sourd, mais elle continuai, tant bien que mal. Las heures passaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ?

- ...

- Moi, je ne sais pas faire grand chose. J'ai beaucoup bouger. Et je fait de la musique. J'adore chanter et écouter de la musique, et mes parents m'ont mise à l'orgue et au piano. J'aime bien, mais c'est trop... religieux.»

Musique. Chose futile, pour L.

* * *

_Sleeping ! _

_Nante mendouku ikimono deshou ningen toiu no wa_

_Ah ce qu'ils peuvent être aussi barbants que des animaux, ces êtres humains..._

Le temps filait, et L, fatigué par le débit de paroles de sa camarade auquel il n'était pas habitué, finit par s'endormir. Sa tête vacilla et finit par tomber sur l'épaule de Gabrielle. Cette dernière n'osa plus rien faire, de peur de le réveiller.

Gabrielle entendit des pas pressés dans le couloirs, et perçut des voix.

« C'est pas possible ! Où peut-elle bien être ?

- Ne t'énerves pas, Roger !

- Ca fait 6 heures qu'elle à disparu !

- Tu as bien cherché partout ?

- Mais bien sûr, Quillsh ! Me prendrais tu pour un mauvais grand-père ? »

Malgré le mot "grand-père" dans la conversation, Gabrielle n'a pas comprit que l'on parlait d'elle. Elle avait les idées brouillées par la fatigue et la chaleur. Ses paupières tombaient, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour de bon, tandis que la conversation continuait :

« Elle n'est pas aux toilettes ?

- Non...

- Et... tu as cherché dans toutes les chambres ?

- Toutes !

- Même celle-ci, dit il en pointant du doigt la chambre de L.

- Mais tu es fou ! Je lui ai interdit d'y aller !

- Roger, je vais être sincère avec toi. Crois-tu vraiment avoir une once d'autorité sur Gabrielle.

- ...

- Alors avant d'appeler la police, vérifions, qu'avons nous à y perdre ?

- Rien. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. »

Quillsh Wammy posa sa main usée par les années sur la poignée et poussa la porte... entrouverte. Un faisceau de lumière éclaira le mur où chercher, et les deux doyens purent apercevoir L, dans sa position habituelle, endormit, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Gabrielle, et Gabrielle, les jambes étendues sur le sol, assoupie, la tête posée sur celle de L.

Quillsh fut surpris et frustré. Lui qui avait mit plusieurs semaines à obtenir la confiance de L, voilà qu'il s'endort sur une fillette qui n'avait certainement pas mâché ses mots et avait sans doute choisi une méthode un peu brutale. Il avait essayé maintes fois de lui arracher quelques mots de la bouche mais sans succès, toujours sous le regard défensif et presque méchant de L

« Qui sait ? Elle y arrivera peut-être mieux que moi... pensa-t-il.»

* * *

**Review/critique/compliment/tomate/menacedemort ?**


	2. Mellow Yellow - Donovan

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Origan: Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Pitch: Merci beaucoup, mais malheureusement, Bellamy de vient pas de Bel-Ami de Maupassant. Comme je l'avais dit dans le Disclaimer du premier chapitre, le nom de famille de l'héroine serait un moyen de créditer Muse au générique, le leader de ce groupe étant Matthew Bellamy ;).**

* * *

** Chapitre 2. Mellow Yellow - Donovan**

_14 Août 1995, 15 hivers_

_Wammy's House_

« Matt... et...

- Ah, tu cherches leurs pseudos ?

- Oui.

- Montre la fiche de celui qui te manques.

- Tiens.

- Je dirais... May ?

- Bonne idée. Matt & May.

- M&M's !

- Ca me donne faim, tout ça.»

L posa avec lassitude les deux fiches qu'il venait de recevoir et avala d'une traite le café déjà froid que Gabrielle lui avait préparé une heure auparavant. Avec 4 sucres et demi.

« L ! L ! »

Roger était rentré avec précipitation dans le bureau du détective, une feuille de papier remplie à la va-vite dans les mains.

« Quillsh vient juste de recevoir un nouveau profil ! Celui ci est plus jeune, mais apparament, il est encore plus compétent que ceux que tu viens de recevoir !

- 3 dossiers en une journée ! Cet orphelinat devient de plus en plus prometteur...»

* * *

_Janvier 1995, _

_New York, Manhattan, Little Italy_

« Travaille bien, mon chéri.

- Ouais, c'est ça maman.»

Mihael quitta sa mère et pénétra dans sa nouvelle école. Ses parents avaient déménagé dans Little Italy il y a peu.

Il s'arrêta un moment devant la grille. Il prit son inspiration et ne put s'empêcher de remettre de l'ordre dans son petit crâne doré.

Ce jour était le commencement d'une toute nouvelle vie.

Mihael était né de l'union de Sara Whitewood et Clive Keehl, des parents se respectant... mais ne s'aimant pas.

Mihael était le résultat d'une grosses non-désirée après une soirée alcoolisée entre étudiants. Les parents de Sara avaient mal réagit et l'avaient reniée. Mais Clive avait prit sa part des responsabilités et se maria avec Sara. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu continuer ses études avec un enfant. Ils avaient donc quitté tout-deux l'université et Clive avait prit la tête de l'ancien restaurant de renommée de ses parents, (morts quelques années auparavant) au centre de Hell's Kitchen à Manhattan. Sara resta femme au foyer. Mais 6 ans plus tard, il avait du le fermer à cause de problèmes financiers. Clive, avec une famille à nourrir, s'était précipité sur la première offre d'emploi qu'il avait trouvée, celle-ci étant un poste de serveur dans une pizzeria de Little Italy. Sara accepta le déménagement, sachant pertinemment que l'intégration ne sera pas facile, qu'ils seraient certainement vus comme des étrangers.

Mihael était assez en avance pour son âge, et avait compris que ces parents ne s'aimaient pas. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de vivre dans une bonne ambiance familiale.

Mais le jour avant cette rentrée, il perdit son père.

Cette pizzeria était en mauvais étât, et un placard était tombé, qui avait tout simplement assomé Clive, qui en tombant, bouscula une casserole et se brûla. Et accessoirement, incendia au restaurant (le placard ayant commencé à se consumer en tombant sur le feu). Cela faisait un jour qu'il était dans le coma.

Sara savait qu'elle ne reverrai plus son mari, mis à part un miracle. Et ça aussi, Mihael l'avait comprit. Mais il l'avait caché à sa mère.

La cloche sonna. Le garçonnet revint à la réalité et couru vers la salle de cours.

Les heures de classes se déroulèrent sans problème, mis appart l'ennui que Mihael ressentit toute la journée. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Tout était trop facile. Les autres élèves le regardaient comme le nouveau petit intello, futur chouchou de la maîtresse, parfait à tabasser. Mais c'est à la pause, qu'ils apprirent à mieux connaître Mihael. Ce dernier était assit seul sur le muret de la cour de récré. Deux "caïds" (ayant 8 ans, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse les appeler des caïds...), s'approchèrent de lui, l'air menaçant et arrogant. Mihael ne prêta d'abord pas attention à eux. Puis voyant qu'il les ignorait, ils s'énervèrent et lancèrent quelque chose en italien. Mihael les regarda avec un air d'incompréhension. Les deux plus grands rièrent et lancèrent :

« Il piccolo nuovo non parla italiano! »

Cet phrase fut un appel à la moquerie générale. Des plus petits aux plus grands, tout le monde se réunit autour de Mihael. Ce dernier commença à s'énerver. L'année commençait bien. Il serra les poings et lança le regard le plus méchant qu'il put à ses nouveaux camarades. Du haut de ses 6 ans et de ses 120 centimètres, il réussit à en calmer plus d'un. Enervé, un des plus grand l'attrapa par le col et le souleva sans aucune difficulté.

« Ca peux te calmer, ça, morveux ? dit il en anglais avec un léger accent.»

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que Mihael lui enfonça son petit poing dans l'oeuil. Désemparé, il le lâcha et tituba en arrière, avant de se rattraper à un petit. Mihael s'écrase sur le sol mais se releva en un rien de temps, les poings serrés, haletant, prêt à sauter sur l'ennemi, tel un lion devant un troupeau de gazelles. Mais à ce moment là, retentit la sonnerie et tout le monde se précipita dans sa classe, fuyant le petit blond. Il avaient comprit qu'il en faudrait plus d'un pour le décourager. Tous eurent une lueur de peur lorsque Mihael les regardai repartir en cours. Sauf un. Qui ne bougeai pas. C'était un garçonnet de la classe en dessous de lui. Il était brun avec des reflets roux, et portait de drôles de petites lunettes orange, une marinière blanche, un jean et un manteau doublé d'une espèce de fausse moumoute. Mihael, encore sur les nerfs, l'envoya balader et repartit dans sa classe. Il l'avait déjà oublié sans savoir qu'il le sauverai quelques heures plus tard.

La sonnerie retentit dans un bruit sourd et désagréable dans les salles de classes. C'était la fin de la journée. Enfin. Mihael endossa son sac et partit en direction de la grille d'un pas las et fatigué, mais gardant comme toujours une démarche fière. Il aperçut un attroupement autour d'une des poubelles de l'école, percevant des menaces et des insultes en italien. Il réussit à reconnaitre "piccolo nuovo", ce que lui avait dit la grande brute de tout à l'heure. Il pressa le pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il réussit à se glisser entre quelques corps pour apercevoir l'objet de des moqueries et reconnu le petit qui le regardait tout à l'heure. Un grand lui avait prit ses lunettes et les avait cassées. Le garçonnet se cachait les yeux avec les mains et hurlait à la mort. Mihael réagit d'instinc. Il sauta sur le plus grand, et prit par surprise, il lacha les lunettes et Mihael put s'en emparer. Il les jeta aussi tôt à la victime et se jeta sur l'agresseur. Sans aucune retenue et d'une manière désordonnée, il frappa. Il frappa tout de qu'il vit, tout ce qu'il toucha, sans prendre la peine de se défendre de son adversaire. Le voleur finit par tomber et se cogna violement la tête contre le sol. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et regarda tout autour de lui. La foule s'était dissipée. Certains parents le regardaient du coin de l'oeuil disant à leurs enfants de ne pas l'approcher, sinon, tout le monde s'était esquivé. Sauf le petit. Dans un élan de pitié, Mihael lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa, sans rien dire, et suivit Mihael sans aucune objection. Ils s'arrêtèrent s'assirent dur un coin d'herbe, calme. Mihael engagea la conversation, bien que pas bavard :

« T'es qui ? Tu parles anglais ?

- Mail Jeevas.

- Ca te fait mal aux yeux d'enlever tes lunettes.

- Ouais. Je suis porteur d'une "variante" moins grave de la maladie Xeroderma pigmentosum. Ou plus rapidement, un enfant de la lune. La lumière me fait très mal aux yeux, sans ses lunettes.

- Ah. T'es italien ?

- Ma mère est italienne ou espagnole et mon père... je sais pas.

- Bienvenue au club des intrus de Little Italy. Mais bon, comment tu peux ne pas savoir si ta mère est italienne ?

- Quand elle crie où qu'elle insulte quelqu'un, elle le fait dans une autre langue, mais je sais pas laquelle...

- ...

- ...

- Bah, fait pas cette tête... Tu veux une barre de chocolat ?

- J'ai pas faim.

- T'es déprimant...

- ...

- Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ?

- Rien.

- Viens avec moi. Je vais t'apprendre à aimer faire des choses. »

Mihael se leva, et partit en direction de son appartement. Mail le suivait, docile. Que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ou pas, quelle différence ? Dans ce monde, l'amour ne sert à rien. Il n'y a que l'argent. Son père était mort dans un coup de grisou. Sa mère était une femme de ménage sous-payée. C'était ce que pensait Mail.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mail repartit tout guilleret chez lui. Il avait passé la nuit chez son nouveau meilleur ami, Mihael. Sa mère avait fait connaissance avec celle de Mihael et elles s'entendaient très bien, ce qui fait qu'elle aussi avait passé la nuit chez les Keehl. _All You Need Is Love !_ L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ! Son père était décédé dans un malheureux accident dû à un hasard. Sa mère était une femme de ménage sous-payée mais heureuse et gardant la joie de vivre, la tête haute. C'était ce que pensait Mail après la soirée qu'il passa. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Il s'était juste fait un ami. Un ami qui l'a écouté. Qu'il a écouté. Avec qui il s'est amusé. Avec qui il avait partagé ses plus effrayantes histoires de fantômes en mangeant du chocolat. Avec qui il s'était moqué ouvertement de n'importe qui. Avec qui il avait commencé à préparer les 400 coups.

Il avait un ami.

* * *

_11 Août 1995_

Mihael et Mail étaient devenus des inséparables. Des frères siamois. Tout comme leurs mères, ce qui faisait qu'il passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Le soir de l'anniversaire de Antonella, la mère de Mail, les deux garçonnets s'étaient cotisés avec le peu d'argent qu'ils possédaient pour lui acheter un colier en toc avec un pendentif en forme de l'Italie (ils avaient eu la confirmation sur sa nationalité), et Sara lui offrit le CD Mellow Yellow de Donavan, un de leurs chanteurs préférés. Mail eu un sourire en coin quand il découvrit l'album. Il pencha vers Mihael et lui chuchota:

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'appelle Mello.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Ca donne un côté italien... Et un côté fille, aussi.

- Numérote tes abattis, bac à nouilles, rétorqua-t-il en riant. »

Après un gâteau au chocolat brûlé et une partie de Mikado avec des brochettes, les deux enfants demandèrent à sortir jouer au ballon. La nuit avait beau approcher, les mères les autorisèrent et ils partirent au terrain vague près de l'école. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer en jouant et décidèrent de rentrer lorsqu'ils commencèrent à sentir le froid (autrement dit, deux heures plus tard). Ils remontèrent la longue pente les menant à l'avenue principale de Little Italy, elle même menant à la petite ruelle sur la gauche où habitaient les Jeevas. Ils perçurent l'alarme du camion de pompier, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à essayer de deviner le poids de Mme Basinio, leur maîtresse. C'est en arrivant au bout de cette longue remontée qu'ils crurent cauchemarder. La droite de l'avenue n'avait pas changé. Mais la gauche était à moitié en ruines, encore engloutie par des flammes. Mail resta bouche bée. Il n'arrivai plus à bouger, il ne voulait plus bouger. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. A ce moment, toute sa joie de vivre qu'il avait retrouvée au cour des derniers mois s'effondra tel un château de cartes. Si la partie gauche de l'avenue avait brûlé, alors il devina l'étât de sa ruelle. Il voulait hurler et pleurer, mais aucun son ne sortait. Mail tituba mais il senti une poigne ferme lui attraper le poignet. Mello l'entraîna en direction de la ruelle, courant presque. Mais on ne voyait pas l'entrée, avec la fumée grise étouffante et les flammes. Mello perdit alors espoir à son tour. Mais il était plus fort mentalement que Mail, qui tomba à genoux et qui se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Mello s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra dans ses bras tremblants. Des pompiers les avaient aperçus et avait essayé de les mettre hors de danger, mais Mail s'était débattu et avait finit par se prendre quelque chose sur la tête. Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

xOxOxOx«»xOxOxOx

_18 aout 1995_

Mail s'éveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il devait être dans une voiture, allongé sur une banquette en cuir. Il sentit que sa tête reposait sur autre chose mais ne reconnut pas quoi. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et il découvrit le visage de Mello endormit, la tête se balançant sur la mauvaise route. La tête de Mail reposait sur ses jambes et une des mains de Mihael était posée sur son front. Ses mèches blondes entremêlées le faisait ressembler à un ange. Ce qui fit rire Mail, car son ami était loin d'être un ange, et détesterait la comparaison. Un homme à l'avant de la voiture, conduisant, perçu ce rire et dit sur un ton apaisant:

« Tu es réveillé, Mail ?»

L'homme était un vieillard, il avait une voix usée et cassée, mais cependant assez enjouée. Mail avait trop mal au dos pour se relever et ne put voir le visage du doyen.

« Oui. Où va-t-on ?

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer...

- Ne devrais-je pas réveiller Mell... Mihael pour qu'il entende lui aussi ? questionna Matt, fatigué,

- Il sait déjà tout. Et je le félicite pour sa présence d'esprit et son sang-froid. Il s'est d'ailleurs fort bien occupé de toi.

- ...

- Tu as certainement deviné ce que sont devenues vos mères...»

Mail ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Il avait envie de hurler, mais il se retint. Mello, d'habitude si colérique et à fleur de peau, avait su le faire. Il voulait être comme lui.

« Oui. Carbonisées, lâcha-t-il sèchement,

- C'est ça. Tu as été assommé par accident par un pompier, et tu as dormit durant 7 jours. Heureusement que l'une de mes connaissance était dans vôtre hôpital à ce moment là, ou vous seriez certainement dans un orphelinat à cette heure-ci.

- Et là, on va où ?

- A l'orphelinat.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Non. Vous allez dans un orphelinat spécial. Je suis Quillsh Wammy, fondateur de la Wammy's House, orphelinat dirigé par Roger Ruvie, cofondateur de cet établissement. La Wammy's House a pour but de former des orphelins ayant un talent quelquonque, ou étant surdoué. Lorsque vous étiez à l'hôpital, un ami infirmier à rencontré Mme Basinio, votre institutrice. Elle a qualifié ton ami de 'cancre n'utilisant pas ses hautes capacités'. Cet ami m'a appelé et nous lui avons fait faire un test, et son résultat est largement supérieur à la moyenne des résultats des adultes. Et il nous à certifié que tu avais les mêmes capacités que lui, et que, de toute façon, il ne partirait pas sans toi. Avoir un tel ami, ce n'est pas à la portée de tous les enfants de cet orphelinat, sais-tu ?

- J'ai une question... Un peu hors-sujet, mais... savez-vous quelle était la cause de l'incendie ?

- Attends, mon petit, j'y viens... As-tu déjà entendu parler du détective L ?

- Oui ! Evidemment ! Il est cool ! On a suivit toutes ses enquêtes avec Mihael !

- Content qu'il l'apprécie. Car à la Wammy's House, Mihael va avoir une formation un peu différente. Il est sur une liste ne contenant pour l'instant seulement deux personnes. La liste de succession à L.»

Mail se releva brusquement, bouche bée.

« Il vivra dans une chambre avec trois autre personnes. Mihael, l'autre personnes de la liste, L, et je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire qui est la dernière personne... Malheureusement, il ne verra L que peu souvent, quand il aura résolu une affaire.

- Et... dit Mail en reprenant ses esprits, quel rapport avec l'incendie ?

- Un tueur en série que L recherche activement depuis 2 semaines est assez suspect dans cette affaire. Indirectement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Et que voulez vous dire pas indirectement ?

- Indirectement car c'est sûrement un de ses sous-fifres qui a exécuté ce crime, car il est à Los Angeles en ce moment. Et, tu sais, ce jeune homme est un peu fou et pyromane, mais très intelligent. Il était à la Wammy's House, jeune, et même sur la liste de L. Mais il a mal tourné...

- ... Wow...

- Au fait, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez devoir laisser de côté Mail Jeevas et Mihael Keehl, pour laisser place à des pseudonymes, Matt et May.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendras ça plus tard, mon petit.

- J'ai une question... Est-ce que Mihael pourra s'appeler Mello à la place de May ?

- Ma foix, cela ne devra pas poser de problème. Il faudra juste demander à L, c'est lui qui choisit ces surnoms.

- Merci, répondit-il en bayant.

- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, jeune homme, tu me sembles fatigué.

- Oui, en effet, merci. »

Et machinalement, Matt reposa sa tête sur les jambes de Mello et s'endormit.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plu !**

**Vous avez peut être remarqué que je n'ai pas mit les paroles de la chanson Mellow Yellow (que je n'aime pas !), mais je voulais juste appeler le chapitre comme ça pour le surnom de Mell !**

_**Si vous avez aimé, adoré, reviewez, complimentez, favorisez, suivez, lisez mes autres fanfics, devenez fans, adulez moi, aimez moi, je suis votre Dieu, je suis Kira.**_

_**Si vous êtes un troll, la Terre du Milieu c'est la première à droite.**_

_**Si vous n'avez pas aimé, je vous aime quand même (mais un peu moins).**_

_**Si vous êtes ici mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi, je n'y suis pour rien.**_


	3. Le Temps Qui Court - Alain Chamfort

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le Temps Qui Court – Les Enfoirés (Alain Chamfort) / Alliage**

20 Août 1996, 16 hivers

_Et c'est le temps qui court…_

Oui. Il s'est passé un an entre la scène entre Watari et Matt dans la voiture et aujourd'hui. Pourtant, si je ne mettais pas la date avant chaque chapitre, vous vous seriez dit que l'évènement suivant se serait passé le lendemain. Après le voyage en voiture, la blessure de Matt s'était "réveillée" et il avait dû passer une série de tests médicaux et d'opérations. Ses lunettes furent réadaptées à sa vue encore plus dégradée à cause de cet incident. Quant à lui, Mello avait en premier lieu lui aussi rester à l'hôpital à cause de blessures mineures qu'il s'était faites à l'école mais qui n'avaient jamais pu être guéries. Puis tous deux durent passer des examens pour évaluer leur Q.I. et leurs connaissances avant d'entrer à l'orphelinat. Sans compter leurs nouveaux papiers, leurs passeports à faires, à eux comme à Near, qui ralentirent leur entrée à l'orphelinat.

Et enfin, ce jour-ci, ils entrèrent enfin dans le lieu dont ils avaient tous rêvé durant cette année, que ce soit la première fois qu'ils foulent le sol de l'orphelinat ou la millième fois, que ce soit l'attente d'une chose que l'on vous promet mais qui tarde à arriver, ou alors le mal du pays; Mello, Matt, L, Gabrielle, et même Near étaient pressés d'entrer ou de retrouver cet univers appelé **Wammy's House.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Et finalement, après quelques années, tes rêves ne sont plus ceux d'une enfant…_

« Viens Matt !

- Mais tu es sûr ?

- Evidemment ! Watari a dit, moi, un autre enfant que nous ne connaissons pas, L, et toi !

- Ce n'est pas la version que j'ai eue. Il m'a dit « je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire qui est la dernière personne...».

- Evidemment ! Il sait que tu es intelligent et que tu aurais pu deviner toi même ! En plus, il t'a dit que tu avais la possibilité de choisir ta chambre. Donc, je t'oblige à choisir ma chambre.

- ... Comme tu veux. »

Les deux enfants couraient dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, passant devant une multitude de portes menant vers les chambres. Puis enfin, au bout du couloir, ils atteignirent une porte comportant 3 serrures différentes. Mello poussa la poussa, elle était ouverte. Ils découvrirent une chambre aux murs blancs et au parquet d'ébène avec 1 lit superposé de chaque côté, accompagnés d'une petite table de nuit.

Mello beugla : « Je prends le lit du haut ! »

Les deux enfants avaient presque totalement effacé les souvenirs de l'année passée de leur mémoire. La plaie cicatrisait, grâce à ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Pour Mello, être l'un des successeurs de L agissait comme un pansement sur sa vie passée. Son père, sa mère, la mère de Matt, les brimades... Il avait tourné la page.

Pour Matt, rien que le fait de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son sauveur le faisait sourire.

« Matt... Ça te fait comment d'être dans la chambre de L ?

- Bizarre...

- Imagine ! Quand il sera là, il dormira au même endroit que nous ! L ! LE L! Celui qui ne montre pas son visage ! Qui déguise sa voix ! Il parait que même les enfants de l'orphelinat ne l'ont vu qu'une ou deux fois ! Et nous, nous pourrons le voir dormir, manger, discuter avec lui ! Avec l'impénétrable, l'inébranlable, l'éternel, l'invincible L ! Il me donnera des cours particuliers ! Pour que je sois son successeur !

- Tu as raison... Mais tu sais, c'est un humain comme nous autres... Il est certainement l'homme le plus intelligent sur cette terre, mais il est comme nous tous... Il n'est pas invincible, et encore moins éternel.

- N'importe quoi ! De toute façon je suis sûr que t'es jaloux ! »

Matt eu un sourire en coin. Voilà une facette de la personnalité de son ami qui ressortait qu'il aimait bien. Mello détestait que l'on le contredise, et il aura honte d'avouer, même plusieurs jours plus tard, que vous avez raison sur quelque chose. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son complexe d'infériorité. Un de ses plus grands points faibles, auxquels on rajoute son sang-chaud, sa gourmandise, sa violence et son caractère. Oui, Mello avait vraiment un caractère de cochon, et était une vraie tête de mule. Egoïste, mégalo, et impatient.

Mais, chose étrange, c'était quand Mello faisait ressortir ses défauts que Matt le préférait.

_Et finalement, après quelques années, les hommes ont remplacé tes poupées…_

Gabrielle marchait d'un pas rapide et effréné dans les rues familières de Winchester qu'elle n'avait pas foulées depuis longtemps. Elle était toute excitée : après 1 an d'absence, elle était enfin de retour en Angleterre. Elle avait 16 ans, maintenant. Ses parents avaient eu un voyage d'affaire à durée indéterminée en France, et ils ne voulaient pas se sentir trop loin de leur fille durant tout ce temps. Ils l'avaient donc inscrite au lycée là-bas et elle y passa son année de seconde. Mais maintenant, elle revenait en Angleterre. Elle ne l'avoua pas à ses parents, mais la Wammy's House lui avait beaucoup manqué. Enfin, pas la Wammy's House, mais plutôt L.

Cela faisait 9 ans que L et Gabrielle se connaissaient. Après sa première visite à L, elle était venue lui rendre visite chaque jour, avec l'autorisation de Watari. L avait été sur la défensive au début, mais peu à peu, il s'est habitué à elle, pour ensuite commencer à apprécier sa compagnie. Ils devinrent inséparables comme deux doigts de la main (sous les yeux déconcertés des deux doyens). Gabrielle avait dorénavant les cheveux courts, et légèrement ondulés. Elle les avait coupés dès la première fois qu'elle avait vu L, ayant compris que le fait qu'il ne voie pas ses yeux gris-vert le gênait. Maintenant, L et Gabrielle se voyaient de moins en moins, ce dernier étant souvent en déplacement sur des enquêtes. A seulement 17 ans. Ils restaient en contact mais L avait un peu honte d'avouer que durant cette année d'absence, Gabrielle lui avait manqué.

_Parce que le temps qui court, court_

_ Change les plaisirs_

_ Et que le manque d'amour nous fait vieillir_

Les pieds nus de Nate River foulaient d'un pas lent et nonchalant le plancher de la Wammy's House. Il poussa la porte au bout du couloir, et vit deux garçons plus grands que lui, mangeant salement une tablette de chocolat. Mello et Matt se retournèrent d'un coup, comme pris en flagrant délit.

« Alors c'est toi l'autre apprenti-successeur de L ! s'écria me blond, Bienvenue ! Tu veux du chocolat ?

- Non, merci, répondit froidement Near.

- Moi c'est Mello, et lui, c'est Matt ! Et toi ?

- Mon nouveau nom est Near, dit-il en déposant sa valise et en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit du bas. Et toi, Matt, que fais-tu ici ? Watari m'a dit que quelqu'un d'autre serait avec nous, sans mentionner son nom.

- Je suis le meilleur ami de Mello. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

- ...

- Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? lâcha agressivement Mello. »

Near tourna la tête et sortit un puzzle de sa valise. Un puzzle rectangulaire, et bicolore. Blanc et noir. Les pièces était blanches, et des courbes noires entremêlées étaient peintes à la main dessus. Toutes se ressemblaient. Near retourna l'objet et fit tomber toutes les pièces à ses pieds, puis commença à reconstituer le puzzle. Mello le regardait avec un air de dégout. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, cet albinos ? Matt sentit la colère monter chez son ami, alors il utilisa la meilleur méthode pour le calmer : le chocolat.

Near faisait mine de se concentrer sur son jeu, mais en réalité, il pensait aux deux enfants avec qui il allait partager sa chambre. Un gamin impulsif et colérique, et un autre plutôt discret avec des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air de robot. Ils lui semblaient idiots. Mais s'ils avaient pu intégrer cet établissement, et être les potentiels successeurs de L, ils ne devaient pas être aussi débiles qu'ils le semblaient. Near secoua la tête et se focalisa sur son puzzle, son dernier souvenir de sa famille. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si sa famille lui manquait.

_Et finalement, les affaires et l'argent ont remplacé mes jouets d'avant…_

L trainait le pas dans le jardin de la Wammy's House. Near et Mello ne savaient pas qu'il était déjà revenu de son enquête. Il pourrait aller monter se présenter, mais il savait que Gabrielle arriverai d'un moment à l'autre, alors il l'attendit.

L'attente sous la pluie était trop longue pour lui. Il détestait être à l'extérieur : c'était froid, sale, et surtout on devait porter des chaussures, et donc des chaussettes. Mais soudain il entendit les grilles de l'orphelinat grincer et aperçu une silhouette féminine. C'était elle. L poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle n'avait pas raté l'avion.

Gabrielle se jeta dans les bras de L.

« L ! Ça fait longtemps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors, tes enquêtes se sont bien passées ?

- Oui.

- Bon ! Il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir nos nouveaux petits colocataires, non ?

- Bonne idée. »

Gabrielle attrapa le bras de L et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'orphelinat. L était obligé de courir car elle l'entraînait, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il pensa que, oui, Gabrielle lui avait vraiment manqué. Cette dernière poussa d'un coup sec la porte de la chambre, et découvrit non-pas deux garçons mais trois.

Les trois orphelins furent surpris en voyant une jeune fille blonde décoiffée, habillée avec des vêtements un peu grands, surgir en tenant à sa main un gringalet courbé, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des cernes.

Near haussa un sourcil,

Mello pencha la tête tout en finissant sa barre de chocolat,

Matt réajusta ses lunettes,

Gabrielle sourit,

Et L soupira.

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Near.

- Je suis L, dit ce dernier. Et je vous présente mon amie Gabrielle. »

Near calcula Gabrielle,

Mello laissa tomber sa barre de chocolat,

Matt laissa tomber ses lunettes,

Gabrielle ria,

Et L sourit vaguement.

« Par contre, je reconnais Near et Mello, mais Matt, ta chambre n'est pas ici.

- HEIN ? cria Mello, pourtant Watari a dit « je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire qui est la dernière personne qui sera dans la chambre.»

- Il parlait de Gabrielle.

- HEIN ? Une fille ?

- Ecoute, Mello. Sans elle, je ne serais certainement pas le L que tout le monde connaît aujourd'hui. Et c'est à cause de ça et aussi à cause de quelques soucis d'intégration au sein de l'établissement qu'elle dort dans la même pièce que moi depuis ses 7 ans. C'est la petite fille de Mr Ruvie, et elle est très souvent à l'orphelinat car ses parents sont dans l'incapacité de s'occuper tout le temps d'elle.

- Mais…

- Laisse, Mello, dit Matt en rangeant ses affaires, de toute façon, on se verra en cours et à la récréation.

- Mais, je ne veux pas q…

- Laisse, Mello, ce n'est pas grave. »

A ce moment, Gabrielle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de L. Ce dernier secoua la tête, et elle répliqua « Allez, cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour les deux ! ». Il soupira et céda à la requête de Gabrielle :

« C'est bon, Matt, tu peux rester ici, dit L.

- HEIN ? s'écria Mello, c'est vrai ? Il peut ?

- Si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai…

- Oh je vous remercie infiniment !

- C'est plutôt Gabrielle que tu devrais remercier.

- Merci, Miss Gabrielle[1] ! s'écrièrent Matt et Mello en chœur.

- De rien. Et, vous pouvez m'appeler Gab' ! répondit-elle. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais aller voir Watari pour qu'il m'aide à porter un lit supplémentaire, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la chambre. »

L attendit que Gabrielle sorte, puis s'assit sur le lit de droite. Les trois orphelins le dévisageaient.

« Ecoutez, les garçons. »

Ils retinrent leur souffle. L s'adressait à eux.

« Soyez gentil avec elle. Elle n'est pas comme nous. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, ses parents ne sont pas morts et elle est la petite-fille du directeur. Elle n'a pas de capacités mentales hors du commun et à des difficultés au lycée. Je vous prie de l'accepter. Moi-même, j'ai mis du temps à m'ouvrir à elle. Je croyais, que, si elle n'était pas orpheline, et qu'elle n'était pas extrêmement intelligente, elle ne me comprendrait pas. Mais j'avais tort. Ne la mettez pas à l'écart et souvenez-vous que si je suis ici avec vous, c'est en partie grâce à elle.

- L, murmura Mello, intimidé. Si elle n'a pas de grandes capacités intellectuelles, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous a aidé à faire vos enquêtes, comment a-t-elle fait pour vous faire devenir un grand détective ?

- C'était peut-être une sorte de motivation. Elle a toujours une vision positive des choses, elle m'a aidé à aller de l'avant. »

* * *

[1] En anglais, « Miss » est l'équivalent de « Mademoiselle ».*

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Review ?**


	4. Bella Ciao

**Hey !**

**Désolée, pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.**

**C'est juste pour dire que ce mois-ci je suis un peu surbookée et que la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances. La semaine d'après, je n'aurais presque pas de temps libre, et les deux semaines encore après, je suis encore en vacances. Donc surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas de ma lente production...**

**'Ciao !**

**V. Biscanarza**


End file.
